Sanity -Weeping Willow Saga
by Inkwolf17
Summary: The first story of it's series we begin in Amoris, a small town in the France that Skyler Cavender once called her summer home. At least that's how it was before 6 years ago when everything in her life changed from one decision. Now the 16 year old lives with her Aunt and Amoris High where she'll meet few of the many people who will change her life. Who knows what will happen?


**Inkwolf:**** This is the first of a series that interlock. Overall known as the Weeping Willows **_**saga. I'm an otaku and I'm proud to be one. Let the saga begin my pups**__. _

_Otaku- __Usually an otaku person has nothing better to do with their life so they pass the time by watching anime, playing video games, surfing the internet (otaku is also used to refer to a nerd/hacker/programmer). _

_**February 2013**_

A young girl awoke to the vibration of a cell phone in her bed. Her white wireless beats were still covering her ears only now they were slightly off and her hair was a complete mess. She grabbed her iPhone and turned off the alarm. It was 6 am the female groaned as she sat up and took off her headphones. Today was the day the said girl would start school half way into the year. The reason why she was starting a new school that was already halfway done was because the girl had moved in with her aunt. Actually it was more of her aunt taking her and forcing her to move in with her, now she's in a town called Amoris in France. In retrospect it would be a dream for any 16 year old girl to be living in France without her parents. This girl was happy to be living in the town but was upset for the reason why, and that was something she didn't want to think about.

The girl had made her way to her bathroom, she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush her teeth. When she looked in the mirror the only thing she saw was a mistake, she had long silver dyed hair that went down to her lower back and sharp light green eyes with porcelain white skin. It was the first of many scars that she was born with.

The girl began to brush her hair which was an annoyance because it was so long it always got knots in it. Thankfully while she was in America she had got a special brush that didn't hurt her when she brushed her hair. She went to her closet to look through the only clothes she had been able to take with her, she had a BIGBANG concert shirt, an Italian dress, a Russian coat, an Irish sweater, a Scottish kilt, a Pierce the Veil shirt, a bow tie from England, some suspenders, colored pants, denim shorts, a trench coat like Sherlock Holmes's had, some snow boots from the Czech Republic, hiking boots from Australia, a Spanish skirt, African bracelets as well as some Egyptian bracelets, some Polish and German necklaces, and a few more American band shirts with combat boots.

She had something from everywhere it was a lot to one but it was tiny bit of her whole collection that she took with her. She found a Nirvana tee shirt that she got after she heard a couple of their songs, the shirt was open on the sides showing her black lace bra it showed some skin but very little. She took some grey jeggings and a pair of worn out white converse. She went back into her bathroom after discarding her pjs in her laundry basket. She took off her glasses and started doing her mascara, she put her glasses back on and stared back at herself. Her hair was naturally straight, she wore her necklaces and bracelets. Her nails were long and painted black they had a flower in a whitish gray on them. Another feature that stood out were her piercings she had ears completely pierce so there was no room left on the outer part of her ears. Then her most noticeable feature her snakebites, two silver rings one on each side of her bottom lip.

She looked at her phone "Shit I better get going or otherwise I'-.." "Skyler you're going to be late for your first day! I'll have to drive you to school if you don't hurry up!" Her aunt shouted from the kitchen of the apartment.

Skyler rushed out the bathroom taking her phone, her dark green jacket, and her black scarf. Her bag was in the kitchen and it had everything she needed. It was a simple blue messenger bag, if she needed something bigger she could just go to the store in town. In the kitchen awaited something she hadn't seen in years yet she almost wanted to cry tears of joy when she saw it. It was breakfast made for her pancakes, bacon, toast, jam, and milk. She wanted to eat so badly but that meant her having to drive with her aunt. The thought made her shudder and a chill ran down her spine.

She loved her aunt, it was just her aunt was embarrassing which was the reason why she wasn't with her family. Her aunt was the black sheep of her parents' generation, her aunt really looked up to her old sister so much she dye her hair magenta to be similar to Skyler mother's hair color. Her aunt loved fairy tales and got a job at Dentist office where she was the cover girl being the tooth fairy. The worst part was the car she drove it was a van that the office gave her, it had a giant toothbrush on top and looked like a child painted the sides. The uncool level was at its highest to be seen in that car. She was not going to end her social life before it even began, but she was starving. There was only one thing left to do.

"Skyler I made you breakfast I figured you haven't eaten this in a while. Also we're not on the best terms right now so this is peace offeri-… wow you eat fast" Her aunt told her as she watch Skyler scarfing down her breakfast.

"Thanks Auntie loved the food, also I'm registered as Skyler Cavender I don't want you to tell anyone my real name otherwise I'm gone again and I'm going to stay gone. Otherwise we can live a happy life together until I'm 18 and I move out. Gotta go bye." Skyler told her aunt as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door heading to Amoris High. She lost a few minutes taking the elevator, causing her to have run to the school not too far away.

By the time she got 75% of the way to the school she slowed down so she wouldn't end up sweaty and gross. She finally reach the school with 4 minutes to spare the courtyard was busy and loud from student chilling out, meeting up, talking, and heading in different directions. She took a deep breath as she walk into the courtyard receiving stares from anyone that saw her. She just kept walking until she reached the doors and entered in her new school. The hallways were the same as outside only crowded with more students. She pulled out a sheet guiding her to the principal's office she stood there trying to figure out where it was. She could feel the stares and hear the whispers of course they were talking about her.

Then as a stroke of luck a small plum old Asian woman appeared before her when looked up from her sheet.

"Miss Cavender I assume, I'm Mrs. Satin your new principal." She said sweetly with a half-smile.

Skyler being surprise bowed replying "It's nice to meet you. I was actually going to head to your office, so is anything else I need to do for my resignation?"

"Yes I'm glad you asked, I need you to go see the student council president Nathaniel. He should be in the student council room. I have to go dear, I'm busy trying organize a fundraiser for the school." She told Skyler before she disappeared into the crowd of students.

The older woman forgot to tell Skyler where the student council room was. From the corner of her eye she saw someone with cherry red hair stop at their locker. As they left she noticed that they dropped a sheet of paper. She walked over and picked it up to discover it was a music sheet. After giving it a quick look she started heading in the Cherry's direction. Soon enough she had enough of chasing after him when he headed outside so she started to call out to him "Yo, Cherry top."

Some students watched in horror as 'Cherry top' stopped and turned around revealing a pissed off guy. He stomped over to her with a death glare before asking "Who the hell are you calling Cherry top?"

Skyler remained completely calm she made a 'tch' sound before answering and handing over the sheet "To the guy over there with the cherry for a head, who the hell do think I'm calling Cherry top. Do you see anyone else with cherry red hair cause I don't. Anyway I saw you drop this, I was trying to do you a favor Cherry top." She had a mix between sarcasm and no interest in her voice as she handed him back his paper.

She started off going past him leaving most in shock. "Hey you may be new but that doesn't mean you can just walk away like that." He told her while grabbing her wrist.

'_Jeez as if going back to a real school wasn't annoy now I'm dealing with some entitled jackass.' _Skyler thought to herself.

"Oi, listen up bub I don't care about your name or impressing you. All I was trying to do was give you back something, can't take a nickname can we Cherry top?" She replied with extra sass.

She pulled her hand free and crossed her arms over her small chest her bra size was B-24, she was staring back up at his storm eyes, he was taller but not by that much than her and it bothered her she was only 5'6" she cursed her mother for her chest and her father for her height.

Most would be intimidated by what appeared before Skyler to be the bad boy of the school. To Skyler he was just another high school heartthrob that every girl wanted, she didn't care too much for that kind of guy. Their glaring match was interrupted by the sound of the school bell rang. Skyler cursed under her breath she wasted too much time. She quickly turned and head off in the opposite direction of 'Cherry top'

He called out as she left "The name's Castiel, also student prez's office is the door to your right after these lockers. Your welcome, dumbass."

"Thanks for the directions Cherry top, till our next staring match." Skyler shouted over her shoulder as headed down the hallway not caring about Castiel walking off to a class he had just decide not to skip today.

She found the door that Castiel had told her, on the glass said **STUDENT COUNCIL**

She opened the door to find the neatly organized room with bluish-white walls. There were 2 filing cabinets against the back wall. There was circle/oval of desks with red chairs taking up most of the space of the room. There was only one person in the room. The person was male with short blonde hair, he had on a white button down with a blue tie. He had tan pants, and had golden eyes as far as she could tell. He was looking down at a clipboard, he was studying whatever was attached to it.

Skyler closed the door and the blonde snapped out of his deep study session.

The blonde fixed himself before saying "I'm Nathaniel DeLour and you must be Skyler our new student."

"Yes I am, nice to meet you Nathaniel. The principal told me to come and see you about my registration." Skyler replied in her monotone voice while shaking his out stretched hand.

"I was just looking at your file you were missing your student id photo, $25 dollars for the fee of the registration, and I'm missing one of your forms." He told her as he looked through her file.

"Actually scratch that on the form I just found it stuck to another paper...so you guardian is Agatha?" He asked her trying to start a conversation with her.

She just nodded her head and replied "Yeah, she's my mom's little sister. I know she was responsible for 2 other kids that attend here. She checks up on the foreign exchange students since their parents are back home or wherever they are. It keeps her busy when she not out working."

It was the most emotion he had heard from her. He neatly put the papers back into the file, then he walked over to a filing cabinet to put the file away.

"You know we've gotten about 4 other new students included the foreign students to the school in our grade, you're the fifth. Then again I'm including last year, this year you're our first." Nathaniel told her as he looked for the right spot to put her file.

"I understand why people come here, it's a memorable town." She said the last part to herself.

That caught his attention "You've been here before?" He asked while he found the correct spot.

"Yeah I used to come here for the summer break only for a week though to visit my Aunt. She's the tooth fairy for the Dental Company in town. Sometimes we'd stay longer if I'd convinced my mom…" She trailed off, she just looked out the window.

She knew that it was something she shouldn't have dwelled on.

"So I have a pic that you needed right in my bag, I went to the dollar shop to get it done. Also I have the money as well in my wallet. Just let me get them out for you…" She shuffled around in the bag looking for her wallet "here you go $25 and my student id photo."

Skyler gave him everything he needed in just a matter of moments and asked him in a dull toned voice "Anything else?"

"Yes, actually now that we've handled everything I'll give your schedule and give you a tour of our school before sending you off to class." Nathaniel replied with a smile that could make a girl's heart melt.

The rest of the period was spent with Nathaniel as he showed Skyler around the school. They had made a quick stop to the school's library where Nathaniel showed her his favorite place to study in, it was a secret corner must students strayed from. After having the grand tour Nathaniel escorted Skyler to her class which also happened to be his class too. They both walked into the classroom with Nathaniel in the lead as Skyler just quietly followed, the class slowly began to fill with other students, her new classmates. Nathaniel was telling their teacher about Skyler beginning the new girl as if he hadn't known already. Nathaniel took his seat leaving Skyler up in the front waiting for class to begin.

Once the bell rang and it appeared that everyone was there including Castiel, which was a surprise to the teacher, he began to speak. "Good morning class, we have a new student today coming from all the way from New York City. Her name is Skyler Cavender, please give her the respect that you give me and everyone else, thank you."

The teacher turned to Skyler before saying in English, "Skyler welcome to Chemistry 201, my name is Mr. Faraize."

Skyler just nodded her head and reached out her hand to shake his hand. Then she heard a comment made by another girl in the class "Il semble que nous ayons un autre Américain stupide."(1)

"Je parle un français parfait réellement pas besoin de parler anglais."(2) Skyler turned to face the class mainly the blonde girl who had a look of shock as she received a glare from Skyler after her reply. Nathaniel had tried so hard not to laugh that he couldn't repress the smile.

Skyler headed to the only empty seat that was left it was next to the window. She passed by a girl with snow white hair that looked a lot like her hair. She wore an outfit that looked to be a modern Victorian era outfit.

_"What a brave girl for wearing that, it looks stunning on her."_ Skyler thought to herself as she walked past.

She had settled into her seat taking out her notebook and began writing down the notes on the board.

After fighting the current of students going to class Skyler stopped by her locker. The locker was located in what Nathaniel told her was the art wing. It had only 4 classrooms, they all held sometime of art either it being ceramics, or painting, or drawing, or graphic designs. The ceiling tiles were painted by past alumni who as Nathaniel told her were chosen because they were voted best artist of the graduating class. Her schedule held the secret combination to Skyler's new locker. With just a few flicks of her wrist she opened up her new textbook's book new home. The hallway was deserted, Skyler loved the peace of silence and being an artist herself it made her giddy inside to be so lucky with her locker.

Just as she closed the door of her locker, she met the face of a blonde hair girl with teal eyes with a mole under her eye, it was the same the girl from her chem class.

"Listen up bitch, I'm going to say this once and I'll say this slowly so you understand. I'm Amber DeLour the most popular girl in this school, I have the old hag in the palm of my hand, and I will make your life a living hell any second. All you have to do is stay out of my way, stay away from Nathaniel, and stay away from Castiel. Follow my rules and your life with be decent, maybe, see you later bitch." With that Amber did a little hair flip and heading off in the opposite direction.

Before she make it a step further Amber found herself face first on the ground with her arm pinned behind her back by no other than Skyler.

Skyler leaned down to Amber's ear to whisper "I don't give a damn about you and your bitchy attitude. I'm only going to be in this town for a little over a year, than we never have to see each other again. I will do whatever I want, I am not afraid you. I've met people much worse than you. I have connections that a girl me like shouldn't have at all, if you ever try any of those threats on me, you'll be 6 feet under. Also if you think about going off to tell Mrs. Satin about this little incident I'll play the recording I have of you threatening me and calling her an old hag. I don't think that she'll be all too happy to know what you really think of her."

Skyler got off Amber with a dull look on her face, she took a bottle of Purell out her bag and poured on her hand that had pinned Amber down. With that Skyler left the empty forgotten hallway, heading off to her next class.

The day went on without any other serious problems. Everything was peaceful until lunch came along when Skyler had to buy her lunch. The cafeteria room was loud and busy as every cafeteria should be, the cafeteria had faded yellow walls, and the cafeteria was connected to open outdoor section of the cafeteria. Skyler took a quick look at the food it didn't that bad but she had nowhere to sit.

"Skyler! I need to talk to you, like right now." It was Nathaniel who had called her name and pulled her aside into the hallway.

"Yes Nat, what about?" Skyler asked completely unknown of what he was upset about.

"Skyler did you attack Amber?" Nathaniel asked her dead serious.

Skyler just sighed before replying "Sorta, I defended myself. She came up to me after I closed my locker. She threatened that if I didn't stay away from you, Castiel, and her she leave me alone. I left her there without a scratch on her golden little head, I don't what her problem was but it seemed that she has a special connection with you and Cherry top. I only pinned her down and told her that it's dangerous to threaten me." Skyler had serious look on her face.

"Skyler, Amber is now making you her number one target. I can't stop her not unless I want to have to deal with…" he trailed off the same look that Skyler had from early was now in his eyes again.

Skyler pulled him into a hug trying to confront him "Hey I can handle her, I've been through worse. She's just a who-.."

"Amber is my little sister Skyler, I know what she's capable of. When I stand up to her, she makes sure that I pay for it later. I can't tell my parents about because they won't believe me." He cut her off he had fear in his voice, it could be mistaken for worry but Skyler could sense his state.

She sighed "Nat thanks for worrying about me, but it better me that she focuses on than anyone else. I can handle it, if you excuse me I'm going to eat lunch."

With that she left got in line grabbed some food and payed. All she was eating were some fries. She headed towards the library and ducked away into the little spot Nathaniel showed her. It was nice and quiet she left alone in the hidden section and enjoyed it. She quietly ate her fries and pulled out her sketch pad. She took a good look around the section of the library and began to draw. She took in everyone that had stood at so far to her and she began to draw them, she first began with Castiel since she met him first. She began with his head and then his body the basics. He did even look like a person just some lines and circles that were lightly etched onto the paper. Then she began to add shapes that connected the lines and circles making it look more human. Then came the details like his hair, outfit, and facial feature.

The bell rang and Skyler ended with a rough sketch of Castiel the Rebel as she named it in the corner. She closed her book and headed off to her next class. English AP Shakespeare, she made to class just as the bell rang. The teacher was nowhere in sight leaving Skyler to stand up in the front of the room as everyone sat down. She felt like an idiot being up there, her classmates just stared at her as she stared back at them.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Asked a female.

"I'm Skyler Cavender."

"So you're the girl who gave the nickname to Castiel." Stated a calm smooth male voice that came from the back.

"Oh yeah Cherry top, I don't see how that's a big deal. I give a lot of people nicknames, I get it from my dad. Any other questions boys and girls before the teach shows up?"

"Yeah I heard you're from New York, why it is an American doing here?" Asked the same male voice.

"I'm not an American, I was visiting New York with my family. The reason why I'm here now is because my aunt is taking care of me. My family dealing with some issues, the lawyers said 'It would be best for a growing woman to be in a stable environment.' Now my turn to ask the questions, what are the names of the lovely couple?"

There were a few giggles as everyone turned to 2 students. One was a male with a Victorian era outfit, his hair was silver exactly like Skyler's only he dyed his tips black and he had two different colored eyes. One was the same amber color Nathaniel had the other was memorizing jade, his eyes were enchanting. He was drop dead gorgeous, and the girl who sat near him was unreal. She was tan, with purple eyes, and natural curly short auburn hair the kind that every strand was curled. She wore a grey shift dress, a black thick waist belt, a black cashmere cardigan on top, black opaque tights, and black over knee riding boots that were big in America.

The female had a blush while the male had a smile that made Skyler's heart beat a little faster.

"I see you got the attention of my class." A female voice came from behind Skyler.

The students froze just staring at their teacher. She was young, but the most feared teacher of all. Everyone began to pull out the binders or notebook. They also pulled what appeared to be homework and a copy of the book A Midnight Summer's Dream.

"You must be Skyler, I'm Ms. Davidson your Shakespeare teacher. Please excuse my tardiness a conference went longer than planned." Ms. Davidson said while make her way to her desk.

Skyler turned to reply "I didn't realize that you were late."

Ms. Davidson finally got a look at Skyler's face and gave her a small smile. "Your seat will be in between, as you put it early 'the lovely couple'. Also known as my top students Lysander Ainsworth and Tera Valentin."

Tera simply waved with only now a slight blush on her face. Skyler spotted her desk, she got a copy of the book and sat at her desk.

Ms. Davidson went to the front of each row collecting the homework.

Skyler looked over at Lysander he was staring intently in Skyler's direction as she sat down. She turned her head to see Tera staring back. It hit Skyler like wrecking ball, they were rivals, as Ms. Davidson had said they were her best students. There match ended when Tera was chosen to read the part of Titania, and Lysander was chosen for the part of Orebon.

**Orebon: ill met by moonlight, proud Titania.**

**Titania: What, jealous Oberon?—Fairies, skip hence. I have forsworn his bed and company.**

**Orebon: Tarry, rash wanton. Am not I thy lord?**

**Titania: Then I must be...**

Skyler had stopped listening to them mainly because she already had read it already. Skyler snapped out of her thoughts when she heard, "Miss Cavender, can you translated to us the conversation?"

"Yes of course, so basically Orebon the king of the fairies isn't happy to see his wife Titania queen of the fairies. The two don't get along, Titania states that she is not going to do the nasty with her husband," Skyler was interrupted by snickers "As I was saying, because she knew he was flirting with the Amazon Hippolyta. Orebon tells her that she should be obeying him and she is just as guilty for cheating, she caused Theseus Hippolyta's fiancé, to cheat on all his other girlfriends." Skyler answered with a straight face and her monotone voice.

"It seems that you understand Shakespeare's writing quite well, have you read this before?" Ms. Davidson asked.

"I read this with an old important friend, who had explained this scene to me in almost those exact words." Skyler replied.

The class continued on with reading the book out aloud, Ms. Davison would stop the class and ask any random student what it meant. After the desired page was reached, Ms. Davidson stop the readers and handed out a worksheet to the class to do for homework.

The piercing sound of the bell sounded bring an end to 7th period. All Skyler had left was History and then Art, the two class Skyler was excited for.

Skyler headed out into the flow of students going off to their next class.

It was an odd for a 16 year old junior to be excited for history but it made Skyler swoon over the moon. She just found it all so interesting, to learn about the struggles that society had faced which today were nothing but trivial facts. It was how Skyler learned best, if it was interesting to Skyler then she'd obsess over it. She'd want to learn every last bit of it. Art was another joy of Skyler's, it was one of a few talents that she was born with.

"Hey Skyler," Skyler turned to find Tera calling her "What's your next class?"

"History, why?"

"Who do you have, we might be together."

"Mr. Livernois."

Skyler felt a tug on her arm as she walking. Tera had wrapped her arm Skyler's. She walked with her towards what Skyler had remembered to be the 700 wing where her class was.

"It's great to be able to be speaking English again. So where ya from if ya ain't from York?" Tera asked her with a thick southern accent.

"I assume you're the American Amber mentioned in Chem." Skyler replied with an Irish accent, still having a monotone to her voice.

"So you're Irish, I'm from Nawlins so yea I'm the stupid America as she calls me." Tera replied she had an upbeat tone to her voice.

"I'm not Irish, I was in Ireland when I learned to speak English. I call France home, that's all that matters."

Tera gave a quick glance over at Skyler "I'm not going to push you on the matter. I do however want to know your number so we can text. Also how is Amoris high fitting your liking?"

"It's ok so far, and I'll give you my number after class. I normally don't give my number out like this but you have a vibe to you that I like." Skyler replied as the got to the classroom again.

Tera headed to her seat and the class filled up and Mr. Livernois appeared after the bell rang. Mr. Livernois was average looking man, he was average height, weight, and looks. The only thing that stood out was his ginger colored hair. He had a quick chat asking Skyler the same questions she had been asked all day by her teachers. He finally introduced her to the class and gave her a seat next to guy with black hair and electric light blue eyes. His eyes were glued on the black PSP he was playing on. He was paying no attention whatsoever to the teacher.

"Hey I'm Armin nice to meetcha." He didn't even look up from his game.

"Armin, my class has started. Put away your game now." Was all Mr. Livernois told him in a strict tone.

"Fine just let me save first."

"Armin."

"Done, it won't come out for the rest of the period. I can't get another detention or a call from home."

"Good Armin, you're learning."

Mr. Livernois turned to the class, he gave the student a quick scan to check if anyone else wasn't paying attention.

"Today we'll be talking about the Holocaust. As we all know the Holocaust was one of the worst genocides recorded in history. Li can you tell me the Jewish population in Europe before and after the Holocaust instead of putting on your lipstick?" Mr. Livernois asked her, he crossed his arms over his chest.

Li was Asian, she had short black hair that went past her shoulders only a little bit. She wore a red Chinese silk shirt and long black pants with black flats. She was Chinese or possibly Korean. She had a light pink color on her lips and had I'm too pretty to care attitude.

"3 million and then 1 million?" She answered unsure and off guard.

"No if you paid more attention in class you'd know we haven't gone over it yet. Not unless someone can answer it for me."

"There was a total of 8,861,800 in Europe and 5,933,900 were estimated to have been killed." Skyler called out earning a shocked expression from Mr. Livernois murmurs swept the room the room.

"T-T-That's correct Miss Cavender. H-how did you know that?"

"An old Jewish friend taught all about the Holocaust. You never forget things like that." Skyler explained with her monotone voice.

"Well it looks like you be a good student then, anyway class take out your notebook we'll be taking notes." Was all Mr. Livernois could say.

The class went on to taking notes and Tera sent Skyler an amazed look. The notes were neatly organized on the board in bullet points. Skyler smiled on the inside she really liked it when a teacher placed the important points of the board rather than paragraphs of information on a slide like she would when she took classes online.

The bell finally rang and Skyler shuffled out of the classroom along with everyone else she had one place left to go before having to go home. The class she was excited for the most, Art class. There was a misprint however and it only said Art so Skyler had no idea what class she was placed in. It gave the room number and teacher but not the actually class. Skyler wasn't worried she was great at art of any kind. She headed back to where her locked awaited in that secret hallway. Once there she opened it put everything in except her sketchbook and pencil case. She looked at the room numbers and found it to the classroom across from her locker. She quietly walked in with the rest of the group of students, it was a small group. Two of them stood out of the group.

One was a girl with purple dyed hair with grey eyes she wore a gray, dress-like sweater with purple lining over her short white dress with vertical blue stripes. She also wore long gray socks that match her fingerless gloves. She wore black boots that came just above her ankles, she was carrying a green portfolio. She stared down at the ground she had the same dull look in her eyes as Skyler did. The other was a boy with blue hair and coral colored eyes he had obviously dyed his hair and wore fake contacts. He was wearing an orange sweater, green headphones, a blue shirt, purple belt, and green pants with a few patches on them. He had on a bright smile and a familiar face. He was about 4 inches taller than Skyler.

The class headed to their seats and pulled out sketch pads or books. The teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Caldwell an American art teach who was excited to have an American student join her class. She explained to Skyler that the assignment was to draw a superhero the style depended on the way they appeared in the comic. Mrs. Caldwell sat her at the table with the blue and purple haired students. The one with blue hair had his headphones on one ear and the other off and was drawing while listening to the music, the other one just stared down at her paper as drew what appeared to be Spiderman.

"Excuse me but do you have a brother?" Skyler asked the boy quietly.

"Violette you already know that I have one." He replied patting the girl head causing her to blush.

"Alexy I didn't ask you, she did." She answered him in a similar quiet voice as Skyler used and pointed to her.

Alexy turned around to find Skyler standing behind him, he had a slight blush on his face.

"Sorry about that I'm Alexy Edson, yes his name is Armin only he has black hair and blue eyes."

"Yes I actually sit next to him in History that's the reason I'm asking."

"Yeah anyway this is Violette Franzen," he said gesturing to the purple haired girl "and who would you be?"

She sat down next him before answering "Skyler Cavender I'm a junior here this is my first day here. I came to live her with my Aunt, she the model that dresses as the tooth fairy for the dental company."

"The lady with the long pinkish hair?" Asked Violette softly

Skyler just nodded her head and Alexy gave her a big smile.

"She came over to house to welcome my family when we first came here. Nice lady, so where are you from then?" Alexy asked

"Nowhere special, I was in New York before I came here."

"Cool you're an American."

"No." She stated somewhat harshly.

Alexy gave her a slight dumbfounded face and decided to go back to drawing after seeing Skyler serious face. Skyler began to draw the outline of a body, it was female and then she began adding a Japanese school uniform type outfit. She then moved to drawing the high heel boots, yes Skyler Cavender was drawing Sailor Moon. It was the first to come to mind but before she work on anything else the bell rang and Skyler closed her sketch book and headed out the door. The once empty hallway began to slowly fill up as Skyler took the textbooks that she needed for the homework given to her. She watched as friends met up and chatted, Skyler closed her locker door and headed for 'home'.

As she walked the hallway she watched silently as couples walked out together, even some making out it was disgusting. She just kept walking even when she walked outside to be greeted by the cold weather she just kept walking until she heard someone call her name. She turned to find Tera driving a black car, the driver's window was rolled down as her car rolled up to Skyler.

"Need a ride?"

"Thanks but I don't live to far."

"I insist, besides I don't live that far either. It better than walking in the cold isn't?"

Skyler let out a sigh and gave a small sniffle, she walked to the other side of the car and got into the passenger seat. "Thanks for the ride, I'm staying with my Aunt in her apartment."

"I also live in an apartment complex, 'my fairy godmother' checks up on me and is technically my legal guardian."

"Does she have pink long hair?"

"Yes, oh my god you know her too? She does that, she greets everyone who comes to town she sweet."

By now they had pulled up to the apartment complex and were parked.

"She's my Aunt, she mentioned that she watch over transfer students." Skyler told Tera as they got out of the car.

They walked into the building and headed towards the elevator they both stepped inside when it came. Tera touched the 5th floor button and then Skyler touched the 7th floor button which was the top floor aka penthouse of the building.

"Yeah she mentioned that she had an older sister with kids."

"Yeah that's me and my brother."

"She told me that your family live in Japan why we-" Tera got cut off.

"I don't want to talk about it, also my Aunt said that she was watching a boy as well who is he?"

"That something I don't talk about either. I'll tell you when you tell me your story."

"Guess the world will never know then." Skyler answered leaving Tera to burst out in laughter.

"I think we'll be great friends, if you want I could drive you every morning if you want. Just give me your number and we can chat." Tera told her while pulling out her phone.

"That be nice," Skyler replied and gave Tera her phone "Just until I get a job and buy a car or bike."

"There are no other contacts on here except for your Aunt." Skyler told her as Tera put in her number.

"It's a new phone, and I believe this is your floor." Tera walked through the door and tossed Skyler her phone back.

"I'll be expecting a text, otherwise no free rides." Tera walked away with a smirk on her face and she headed for her apartment.

Skyler just waited until the doors of the elevator opened again, she stepped out and walked quietly to her new home. She took out her keys and slide them through the lock, she turned the lock until she heard it unlock. She opened the door and pulled out the key she tossed her bag on the floor. She kicked off her shoes, put her jacket and scarf on the jacket rack, and walk over to coach and collapsed onto it.

"What a day at Sweet Amoris High, only good things so far was all the guys. France is the place to be when it comes to boys and men. Maybe I'll get my first boyfriend here," Skyler said to herself "Nah it hasn't happened anywhere else and I doubted that anyone would be interested. Might as well eat something and do homework tomorrow is Friday after all and I want to be wide awake.

Skyler made herself some scrambled eggs and eat them as her dinner she took her food and bag to her room there she proceeded to work on all her homework. The one that took her the longest was math. Her problem was that she doesn't fully understand it, placing her in the lowest of possible math classes the school system had to offer her. Skyler shot Tera a quick text asking what time to be ready and get the reply of 7:15 am sharp.

It was 10 pm now and Skyler was in her pj with her laptop, she was watching a music video and didn't want to be disturbed especially after she felt so nice and refreshed. Once over, Skyler checked out her Tumblr to see how her blog was doing. She would post her artwork, stories, and music there and grew quite popular mainly because she posted in the realm of otakus. During the last few months a follower had really stuck out.He had become an online friend, her only real friend as sad as it seemed he mattered to her. He was the reason that she was living with her Aunt and hadn't run away again.

_3.__** 'Hé soldat tu ne devineras jamais comment les choses folles ont été. Nous devons discuter ce week-end, je ne peux pas attendre de vous parler à nouveau.'**_

After the message was sent, Skyler closed her laptop and went under the covers. Skyler took off her glasses and set the alarm on her phone, and then finally let sleep overcome her.

**Inkwolf:**** So basically just clear this up everyone is speaking French. The moment when I have Amber and Skyler lines were in French was to show that they weren't just all speaking English. It's in English because that's the language I speak and most reader can speak and read English. These were the lines that were in French thanks to google translate. 1. So it looks like we have another stupid American. 2. I actually speak perfect French no need to speak English. 3. Hey soldier you'll never guess how crazy things have been. We need to chat this weekend, I can't wait to talk to you again.**

**This took me forever to write so don't expect updates to come on a weekly bases but I'm definitely going to write and finish this stories. This is the beginning of a huge series I have planned. Hope you enjoyed, this was over 7000 words, 14 pages. This is the longest piece I've ever written.**


End file.
